A Choice To Make
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Good!Bellatrix AU. Bellatrix goes to Andromeda for advice.


**Title:** A Choice To Make  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Bellatrix, Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 872  
 **Summary:** Good!Bellatrix AU. Bellatrix goes to Andromeda for advice.

 **Notes:**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B7. (character) Bellatrix Lestrange

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club – Hugging Day – Write about someone who really needs a hug!

 **'Light vs. Dark' Challenge:** Take a HP/FB character and change their alignment/allegiance

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H: Magical and Mystica Creatures – 23. Wampus: Write a Good!Bellatrix AU

* * *

Andromeda came up to Bellatrix at Hogsmeade. She had never seen her older sister look so bad. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Bellatrix looked around them and saw other students being nosy. She took Andromeda's hand and dragged her down the street to a little dark, out of the way, street. Hopefully, no one would come looking for them there.

"Bella?" Andromeda asked.

"Our parents are preparing a contract for me to marry Rodolphus Lestrange."

Andromeda's eyes widened. She was the only one who knew about Bellatrix's secret relationship. And that was because out of the ones in their family, they both thought only Andromeda would understand. Not even Sirius would be okay with it. "What are you going to do?" she breathlessly asked.

Bellatrix clutched the heart necklace that rested just above her breast bone. It was a gift from her boyfriend, and she always held it when she was scared. It gave her comfort, made her feel safe. "What can I do?"

"Say no. Say you love someone else."

"And you think they'll be okay with that? You think they'll just let me walk away from Lestrange? And what do you think they'll say or do if they found out the one my heart chose was not only a Half-blood but also a werewolf? I'd be disowned. I'd be alone. And then what would I do?"

"If you truly love him, and I know you do, then you'll do whatever you have to in order to be with him."

"It's not just Remus, though. Lestrange's whole family follows that _man_. The one who calls himself a Dark Lord. If I went through with the marriage, I'd be expected to take _that man's_ mark. And I think that's what my family wants me to do. Maybe that's why they chose Rodolphus as my husband."

Andromeda's heart cracked as her usually strong and self-assured sister shook. Not only did her body shake with emotion, but even her lip quivered. "You look like you could _really_ use a hug," Andromeda remarked. She didn't know what else to say.

Bellatrix's laugh sounded surprised as it came out of her mouth. "I think you're right."

Andromeda gathered Bellatrix into her arms and held on tightly. "You should talk to Remus. Together, maybe you two can figure something out."

"What is there to figure out? Either I run away with him and lose my family, or I break up with him, marry Rodolphus, and take the mark against my will."

Andromeda pulled back and gazed at Bellatrix with compassionate eyes. "Bella, you're a lot of things: Passionate, loud, skillful, opinionated, and intelligent. And the one thing I can say about you with complete certainty is you never do anything you don't want to do. Don't start giving into demands now. That's not you. And you won't be completely alone like you fear. You'll have Remus, and I'm sure his friends, _and_ your cousin, will come around to the idea when they see you truly love each other."

Bellatrix looked steadily back at Andromeda. "I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to do the comforting. You're stealing my role."

"Even big sisters need to lean on someone else every now and then. And who better to lean on than the little sister?"

Bellatrix's eyes were fastened to Andromeda face. She was searching for something. She didn't even see a flicker that gave Andromeda away, but she just knew she was right. She knew what her gut was telling her, and she believed it. "You're planning to run away from the family, aren't you?"

Andromeda blushed. "Well, you're not the only one that fell in love with someone the Black family will see as unworthy."

"Who?"

Andromeda's gaze shifted to the left, but she squared her shoulders and stared steadily into Bellatrix's eyes when she answered, "Ted Tonks."

Bellatrix nodded. She had seen the two of them around school. She had thought it was only friendship, but she wasn't very surprised that it had developed into more. Andromeda was attractive and kind and she captivated much of the Hogwarts's male population. Ted, on the other hand, was the kind of guy her sister tended to go for—quiet, loyal, intelligent, and completely humble. They were actually the perfect match.

"So, we'll both be disowned, but..." Bellatrix trailed off, wanting her sister to finish her sentence.

Andromeda smiled sadly and continued, "But we'll have the men we love, _and_ we'll have each other. It could be worse."

Bellatrix nodded. Andromeda was right. It _could_ be worse.

The sisters walked until they were out in the open. Bellatrix's gaze scanned the area, and it stopped when she saw Remus with his friends. "I think I need to talk to Remus."

Andromeda squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Go. I think I'll find Ted. Talk to you later?"

Bellatrix absentmindedly nodded while she signaled to Remus. She had pretty much made up her mind, now that she knew she would have one of her sisters at her side when the time came, but she still had to discuss it with Remus. She knew that she wouldn't give him up, though. Andromeda was right. She loved Remus Lupin too much to say goodbye to him.


End file.
